The Clinical & Molecular Pharmacology Shared Resource (CMPSR) is an extension of the Clinical Pharmacology Shared Service. Its functions are to support NCCC investigators in the design, analysis, and interpretation of clinical pharmacology objectives in preclinical studies, clinical trials, chemoprevention trials and epidemiological studies. CMPSR services include: 1) a central processing center for biological fluid (plasma/saliva/urine) and cell samples obtained as part of approved clinical and epidemiological protocols, including processing of samples (including processing peripheral blood mononuclear cells), logging and storage, aliquoting, mail-outs; 2) development of novel drug assays (when such assays are not routinely available) using HPLC (UV & fluorescence detection) and liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry methodology; 3) performance of drug concentration measurements in biological fluids and tissues for formal, approved preclinical and clinical oncology studies and trials; 4) pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic analysis of data from pre-clinical animal trials and clinical studies; 5) development and performance of molecular biology assays for correlative science study endpoints in tissue (usually tumor tissue) for clinical oncology studies supported by the CMPSR; 6) consultation concerning clinical study design, and pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic hypothesis testing in studies; 7) assistance and participation in protocol scientific review (NCCC Cancer Research Committee) and the NCCC Safety and Data Monitoring Committee) within the NCCC.